Telecommunications is becoming increasingly important in today's society. One problem often encountered by a caller is being unable to reach a callee because the callee's phone is busy. One approach at addressing this problem is the camp feature offered in some telephone systems. A camp feature allows a caller to complete calls when they fail because the callee is busy. According to one approach, if the callee is busy the caller invokes a camp-on feature. The callee is automatically rung when the callee hangs up from the previous call. In a TDM-based system, the camp-on feature is often implemented at the switch.